


Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

by Ifrit



Series: Vergil's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Nero goes to a glory hole.





	Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this.
> 
> Not proofread or beta'd.

“Nico, this is such a bad idea.” 

Nero stood next to Nico in front of Trish’s long-standing sex shop (Devil may Cum, very classy) with his feet rooted to the sidewalk - no way in hell was he gonna be seen walking through those doors,  _ especially _ with Nico being the one to urge him to do it.

“Hey, don’t talk shit ‘til you try it!” Nico scoffed, holding the door open expectantly.  “You’ve been pent up to hell, ‘n’ you’re getting so frustrated that it’s pissin’ me off. Just go, for me?” Nico turned her puppy eyes on him, which rarely ever worked - but she  _ was _ right.  He could feel how pissy he was starting to get with all this sexual frustration building under his skin.  

But a  _ glory hole? _

“Aw, I already know what you’re thinkin’ when you make that face.  You can leave if you want, but just know I’ll be callin’ you a coward ‘til the cows come home.”

“Well.  When you put it like that,” Nero retorted deadpan, staying stock-still with his hands bunched in his coat pockets.  

“Hey, close the damn door, the electricity bill is already killing me this season - oh!  Nico! Nero!” Trish, who’d just stomped up to the front door of her shop ready to ream whoever was leaving the door open out, suddenly relaxed when she saw the familiar faces.  “I didn’t think I’d see you two here together. Nico, have the strap-ons I’ve been recommending not been working out for Kyrie?”

Nero immediately recoiled, making a face at the both of them.  “C’mon, do you gotta say that shit when I’m right here?”

Nico just turned to him with a shit-eating grin, flicking the dregs of her cigarette to the ground.  “Absolutely, you prude.”

Spluttering, Nero floundered for a moment before shouting, “I am the  _ furthest _ thing from a prude-”

“Prove it, then,” Trish chuckled, amused by Nero’s antics.  “I have a few customers waiting in the back for someone to give them their money’s worth.  Unless you’re not up to it?”

Damn her.  Damn  _ them,  _ for knowing Nero so well.  Every fiber of his being was telling him to say no, but if he said no, that would mean losing.  And Nero never lost.

“Fine,” Nero spat, resolutely ignoring Nico’s victorious fist pump.  “But I didn’t dress up for this. I look like shit, if you can’t tell.”

Both Nico and Trish gave him a once-over, looking at each other and nodding before moving on, only serving to enrage Nero further. 

“Since this is a female-catering sex shop, we don’t have sexy men’s underwear,” Trish sighed, tapping her chin with a finger deep in thought, “but I do have a set of lingerie that would fit you just right.”

“Excuse - what?”  Nero could barely believe his ears.  They weren’t about to put him in  _ women’s underwear,  _ were they?

“You heard what she said,” Nico smirked, lighting another cigarette and blowing the smoke in Nero’s face.  Wear the panties, Nero.”

“And bra,” Trish helpfully supplied, “Though it’s actually more of a bralette.  No pinching or tugging, guaranteed.”

“If that’s supposed to reassure me, consider it a failure.”

Nico just rolled her eyes.  “Just say you’re too pussy to wear women’s clothes and get on with it, already.”

“Stop saying that shit!” Nero shouted, looking around nervously at the passersby who’d begun to give him strange looks.  “Look, I’ll fucking do whatever as long as you’ll shut up.”

“I’ll do better than that, kid,” Trish hummed, ushering Nero inside, “I’ll give you thirty percent.”

“Thirty?  Why not a hundred?  You’re not the one jerking off in front of strangers!”

Trish just laughed and pushed Nero into a changing room, closing the door behind him.  “Because I’m the one letting you do it. Trust me, you’ll be more into it than you think.  Now put this on.”

Just as Nero was about to complain about the lack of clothes in the dressing room, Trish tossed over a hanger with the skimpiest lace panties he’d ever seen in his life.  It was barely even a g-string. No way could this bullshit cover his dick - the only thing it could possibly do is get stuck in his asscrack. If his onlookers found this sexy, hey, more power to them.

The bralette, too, was completely see through, though Nero could at least begrudgingly admire the floral pattern stitched into it.  Apparently, he was supposed to tie it on, judging by the way it wasn’t fully connected, two loose strings flying freely in the wind.

The entire time he was in the stall, he kept asking himself why the hell he’d agreed to do this.  But money is money, he reasoned, and at least he wouldn’t have to see whoever was on the other side of the wall.

Thank god his coat was at least long enough to cover everything.  He didn’t know what he’d do if he had to walk through the sex shop in nothing but a few lines covering his naughtiest bits.

Hurrying into the back room, he quickly closed the door behind him, surveying the dimly lit space before him.  Everything was washed out in a salacious red, making it incredibly hard to make out anything occupying the room except for the TV playing some over-exaggerated straight porno that Nero couldn’t give less of a shit about.

Aside from those annoying fucking gasps and moans, Nero couldn’t hear anything, or any _ one _ there in the room adjacent.  At least that made it easier to strip off his coat in the privacy of darkness, letting it drop to the ground in a heavy  _ whump _ that echoed off the walls.

Nero didn’t know if it was the long period of celibacy or  _ what,  _ but he was fucking  _ hard.   _ The lace string was rubbing against his dick in all the right ways, and his sensitive nipples were having a field day trapped in all that textured lace - rather than ticklish, it just felt  _ nice. _

After a few seconds of walking towards the wall across from the door, Nero spotted a chair in the darkness sitting against it.  Not wanting to awkwardly tug one out while standing up in a dark room, Nero gravitated towards the seat partially illuminated by the TV.  

Looking down, it was like he was seeing his dick in a new light - literally.  Running right between his balls, the g-string held surprisingly fast even as Nero’s cock strained against it, practically threatening to sling-shot it right off his crotch.  But the pressure only made him harder, offering a subtle pleasure that ran from base to tip, a drop of precum slipping down his shaft as evidence of the beginnings of his arousal.

He had to get it off.  As good as it felt, he knew it’d feel better after he stripped it off of him - but he was stopped by something catching his attention out of the corner of his eye.

A hand.  Two hands, actually, one emerging from each hole on either side of Nero, reaching out and down to slide over Nero’s bare skin.  He didn’t shout, but it was a close thing, especially when he felt rough hands caress him - he knew people were in there with him, they just hadn’t made themselves known until now.

Being touched by someone other than himself set his skin ablaze, electricity shocking him from the sweep of his chest to the pit of his stomach.  Though the two on the other side of the wall hadn’t said a word, Nero wasn’t concerned with staying silent.  _ “Pervs,”  _ he groused, though a grin was working its way across his face.  He was loving every second of this, and no one had to know.

The two hands paused for a second, maybe in shock - Nero didn’t know whether they’d come for female entertainment, but he’d have to do.  In any case, they didn’t stop after pausing, one hand slipping underneath the bralette to play with his chest and the other reaching all the way down to massage the head of his cock, fingers playing around the crown and sliding through his slit.

The hand on his dick felt the g-string and tugged on it impatiently, telling Nero everything he needed to know. “You want me to take it off, big guy?” He purred, reaching up to run his hands up and down the thick forearm crossing his chest.  

More than thick, it was  _ covered  _ in hair and bulging with muscles laden with veins, satisfying enough to massage between his fingers and rub underneath his chin.  Nero could tell the other hand was getting jealous of all the attention Nero was giving the handsier… hand, so he divided his attention between the two, encouraging them to keep going while Nero pulled his thong off, draping it over the hand that had asked him to take it off in the first place.

It almost made him laugh audibly, the way the person assessed the panties, weighing it in their palm and rubbing it between their fingers, evidently just as surprised as Nero to how small the fucking thing was.

But it must not have been interesting enough, because the hand just threw the g-string to the side and started pulling at his dick again insistently, gripping his cock tight like one would hold a beer bottle in a fight.

It shouldn’t have been hot.  It really shouldn’t have, but Nero was too far gone already, having to muffle his moans behind his fist, clenched tight and pressed against his teeth.  His breaths began to stutter, hot and wet, just like the grip on his cock. 

Suddenly, Nero felt a sharp pinch clamp around his nipple - he’d stopped paying attention to the other hand again, and for some reason, he kind of… felt bad.  Kissing the back of that hand and squeezing the other, effectively stopping all that teasing, Nero murmured, “Take your dicks out. Both of you.” 

He didn’t mean to sound so breathless, wanton even in contrast to the porn still going strong right next to him.  Still, the two hands retracted quickly, both patrons fumbling to stick their dicks through the holes. Horny, mindless,  _ sloppy,  _ their nervous haste turned Nero on even more as he took each dick in both hands, stroking them and relishing in the muffled moans emanating from the wall behind him.

Both dicks were nothing to scoff at.  Longer than seven inches for sure and girthier than most, they were making Nero  _ very _ happy right about now - but he’d be even happier if he were able to taste them.

He started with the dick belonging to the hand that had jerked him off - crazy as it sounded, Nero definitely had a favorite.  It was okay, right? The other cock-owner would never know he wasn’t getting preferential treatment. Shaking himself free of those stupid concerns, Nero pounced and slid that thick cock right against his tongue, wiggling it teasingly before sucking at the head, feeling precum bead on his tongue.

The reaction he got was incredibly strong.  There was a sharp pounding on the wall for a split second, right as Nero wrapped his lips around the cock, followed by unrestrained and  _ unbearably loud  _ moaning.  Well. The jig was up.  The other cock started wiggling insistently, evidently unhappy that the other cock was getting more attention.

Rolling his eyes, Nero leaned over and kissed the other cock, letting his tongue loll out and running it slowly up and down the shaft.  The twitches he got in return, in combination with the soft, clearly held-back groaning filtering through the glory hole, made Nero feel kind of…  _ bad  _ for neglecting it.  

And yet, the other cock was angrily throbbing in thin air, twitching forwards as its owner waited impatiently.  

“So entitled,” Nero scoffed, though he was already sticking three fingers into his mouth to wet them, then slide them in and out of his entrance to get himself ready.  “Be patient like  _ good boys _ and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Interestingly enough, both cocks began straining desperately at Nero’s teasing, especially when Nero broke out the  _ good boy  _ taunt.  Chuckling deep and low, Nero started moaning in earnest as he scissored his fingers around, then into his prostate.

The dick at Nero’s lips thrust forwards and slid across his cheek, leaving a trail of hot precum along his burning flesh.  Taking the hint, Nero took half of the cock into his mouth in one go as he fingered himself, moaning as loudly as he could so he could both make the other cock-owner jealous and send vibrations down the shaft of the cock in his mouth.

Eventually, Nero himself began to ache for something inside him, something to  _ fill him up  _ like he’d so desperately wanted for so long.  But he didn’t want to leave one of the cocks hanging…

But wait.  Nero could balance on one leg, holding the other against his chest to spread himself for his “favorite”, ass to the wall as he twisted around to keep sucking the cock already in his mouth.  Popping his fingers out of his ass, he decided that that was exactly what he was about to do, rising to his feet while keeping that cock in his mouth.

Nero shimmied backwards until he could feel the other cock against his asscheeks, wiggling his hips to goad him into just thrusting into him - which he did, causing Nero to let out a punched-out little scream that ended on a gasp, breathlessly sobbing around two cocks that made him feel like he was genuinely being split in half.

Nero’s ballet teacher would be horrified at knowing her teachings were being put to use like  _ this _ .  But he could hardly feel guilty when it felt so  _ good. _

In the position he was in, it was hard for Nero to do much for the cock in his ass, but it turned out not to be much of a problem - after a brief period of what seemed like shock, it started pushing in and out of him slowly, building up speed until Nero was well and truly  _ bouncing  _ on it, which in turn helped him deepthroat the cock occupying his mouth.

He could feel himself drooling, too concerned with the effort that it took to keep himself upright to be worried about being prim and proper, saliva flooding out around his lips and dripping to the floor.  

And he loved every fucking second of it.

Being fucked so brutally, being  _ filled _ like Nero never thought possible, even in his wildest dreams, was enough to topple Nero right over the edge, crying around the cock in his mouth and squeezing the one in his ass so tight that both patrons followed right behind him, flooding his ass and throat with cum.  Nero swallowed everything up, moaning like the liquid sliding down his throat was the most delicious goddamn thing he’d ever tasted in his life, letting the rapidly deflating dick slide out of his mouth so he could finally relax his screaming muscles. 

Although, he kind of wanted to keep that cock in his ass.  The squeezing of his entrance through his climax and afterglow was drawing pitiful little whimpers from behind the wall, and Nero was suddenly overcome with the intense desire to see who it was who had fucked him so good.  

Unfortunately, Nero had to let the patron pull out, and he somehow climbed into the chair, cum leaking out of him onto the leather as he pulled his coat back around his shoulders and zipped himself up.

Legs feeling vaguely like jello, Nero wobbled out into the harsh bright light of the shop’s back hallway, coming out into the main shop area with narrowed eyes.

Apparently, he hadn’t followed gloryhole etiquette, and was now standing four feet away from the two men who had just fucked him into submission just ten minutes before.  

It was - Dante?  And  _ Vergil??   _ His two seniors back at the agency staring at him from the register, evidently figuring out what he’d just realized and slowly feeling the color drain out of their faces.

Whatever.  What had been done had been done, and Nero refused to regret any of it.  “Hold out your arms,” Nero commanded, and on reflex, the twins held out their forearms for Nero to inspect.  After running his hands up and down both their right forearms, Nero nodded despite the bewildered look on both their faces.

So.  His “favorite” cock belonged to Dante.  Wordlessly, Nero circled around to the register and tore out a section of blank receipt paper, writing a date, time, and his favorite hookup hotel on the slip before coming back around to press the paper into Dante’s palm, right in front of Vergil.

What?  Nero wasn’t immune to wanting to start a little bit of drama.  

And if both twins showed up to the agreed meeting place?  Nero had no complaints.


End file.
